


Something About Us

by DoctorRosalia



Category: Dangan Ronpa Re:Birth, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also NDRV3 spoilers, And some assumptions made since we have no idea what else goes on in drr:b, F/F, Time for sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: "It might not be the right time,I might not be the right one"Izumo is going to go get her talent removed.It's worth noting that Dangan Ronpa Re:Birth is a fanwork, and is not made by Spike Chunsoft





	

"So, you're going to get your talent removed?" Miyadera frowned in disappointment. This was not the first time she heard about the Talent Removal Program, but she didn't anticipate that her ghoulfriend would actually be subscribed to it. The revelation came when Izumo handed her a list with the names of who had been accepted into the program. "This means.... I'll have to go back, won't I?" "Izumo is sorry.... She didn't want to, but her parents insisted! They said, 'Izumo needs friends! Friends who are alive!' Izumo said the living were stupid and didn't understand her!" Izumo walk over and (tried to) hug Miyadera, "Izumo doesn't mean to abandon you.... She doesn't want you to go back to that mean old brother! Maybe you could still talk to Izumo through her Ouija board? Haunt her room still? Izumo doesn't want you to go back...."

Suddenly, a smile came across her face as an idea popped into her head. "Izumo knows what to do! Izumo is certain you can phase through walls, right?" "Yes, but I-" "That's all Izumo needs to know! Now, here's the plan." She takes out a piece of paper and grabs a pen. "Now, Izumo knows the people running this are not stupid, but she also knows that they don't know a lot about ghosts!" She sat down and started to draw an elaborate plan, which the two discussed for days on days. They talked about if the school was laced with salt, if the school was hexed, and various other possibilities that could happen. After all, how would they keep a summoner with mystical powers from escaping the hell hole they call a school?

Today was the day. The last day Izumo could look at the world and see it shrouded in the spiritual mist she had grown so used to. In just a few days, her powers would be no more, and she would be stuck with dealing with the living. She'd hate to admit it, but she would actually miss the spooky spectres that would follow her around wherever she went, and the spirits that would softly sing her to sleep. Most of all, she would miss Miyadera, the one ghost who actually stayed with her even when she found out about the exorcisms.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," Miyadera hugged Izumo (or tried to and failed, phasing through her again), and gently rubbed her nose against hers. "Hey, if you can't get in, don't worry about it. Just wait for Izumo, okay?" Miyadera nodded, and with that, Izumo left and headed inside the dreary building.

Miyadera tried every plan she and Izumo had planned, but to no avail. The building was hexed, there was salt everywhere, and anywhere that would've been easy for a ghost to access had been physically and spiritually blocked off. The school must have truly thought of everything. She did what Izumo said to do, and waited, and waited, and waited. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and there was no sign of her. There was no sign of anyone, really. _Maybe her talent's too hard to remove,_ she hopefully thought, _or maybe she's trying to fight her way out of it, or they're having a hard time removing some kid's talent._

Finally, after two months of waiting, someone finally came out, and Miyadera flew towards them, arms wide, as she phased through a girl with short, blond hair, listening to her music, talking about hitmans, or something like that. Behind her was a boy with short grey hair that looked absolutely terrified, and another boy with red hair who was arguing with the girl. Miyadera tried seeing if anyone knew where the other students went, but they could not hear her. Curious, she went through the now unblocked doors, and searched for Izumo. She did find the spirits of the other students, but most of them were too shocked, scared, or just paranoid to speak of what they saw. 

She wandered around until she found the morgue. Miyadera frantically searched around the place, opening and checked every container and corpse until she nearly melted her hand off touching one. Out of suspicion, she pulled the body out, and she almost ceased to exist right then and there. Izumo lied there, with bits of salt scattered on top of her, and Miyadera refused to accept the fact. She was tempted to just rub the salt in her own face to destroy herself and to try to get over the fact that Izumo, literally the only person that could understand her and understand what she was going through, was gone. The one living person who would give her a new home to haunt when Korekiyo got obsessive about her death, had vanished from existance.

Miyadera wanted so badly to find out who did this to her, who took away her girlfriend's life, but she realised that killing someone wouldn't solve her problem, and would only give her another 'friend' that she would need to confort and introduce to the spirit world. There is no way in hell she would be able to put up with that mess after what they've done. She thought about the possibility of looking over her brother again, but she could not bear seeing more people die.

She sadly floated back to Izumo's house, and she rested there for months. Whenever Izumo's parents went in to tidy, she would give a gentle reminder that she wanted to be left alone. Eventually, Miyadera had grown so attached to that room that it was inhabitable, and within a few weeks, the whole house altogether was deemed too haunted to live in. She even refused to let the friends Korekiyo brought her stay in the house. Centuries later, with brother's soul erased from existence, the house was destroyed to make way for an office building. With the only thing Miyadera had to remember Izumo by, she deemed that it was time for her to go, and she faded away from the human world.


End file.
